


Lovers in Secrecy

by aurumdalseni (kyo_chan)



Series: Voltron Five Times Kissed [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Thace lives, Tumblr Prompt, five times kissed, there is no other option, thulaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/aurumdalseni
Summary: Fellow Blades become more than just brothers-in-arms, more than companions. Thace and Ulaz can't help but gravitate toward one another, and eventually, they just stop resisting.





	Lovers in Secrecy

**Author's Note:**

> Another installment of my very first blog giveaway. Five times kissed Thulaz! Hope you enjoy!

I.

The first time they kissed was actually the first time they had interacted as anything more than fellow blades. It wasn't as if they couldn't have courted one another; Leader never expressly forbid it. But there was always a sense of urgency to their missions, their training. There was always something better they could be doing other than courtship. Thace initiated it, growing tired of the nagging sense that he should act -- before it was too late. The Blade of Marmora did everything they could to instill a sense of secrecy and trust with one another. They were brothers in arms, they would die for one another, but Thace didn't want to die before he knew Ulaz's scent up close and personal.

They encountered one another in the halls; Thace on his way to the training deck and Ulaz to the archive room. Thace ridiculously calculated his moves as if he were in battle instead of something so innocuous as passing by one another. Thace's hand darted out and caught Ulaz by the forearm. When Ulaz turned his head to blink, a question starting to form on his lips, that was when Thace struck. He leaned up just enough so that his lips touched the corner of Ulaz's mouth, his cheek brushing all along his jaw in a scent mark nuzzle. Ulaz froze where he stood, even as Thace pulled back and gave a hasty salute. Before he could give himself a chance to see anything unfavorable in Ulaz's expression, he hurried along his way. Now, more than ever, he was ready to take on a fighting drone. Maybe having something to hit would distract him from just how hard his heart was pounding.

II.

Thace laughed as he tumbled to the floor of his quarters, Ulaz's wiry frame heavy on top of him. He looked up at the other Blade and grinned, showing his fangs.

"I'm surprised to see you here," he teased. He couldn't help himself. "Did you get lost? I believe your room is down the hall."

"I know well where my quarters are," Ulaz said with a haughty sniff. "But that is not where you are. Besides, Leader suggested that I work on some of my stealth tactics. I'll call this a victory."

"As well you should," Thace said with another chuckle. "I certainly wouldn't do anything to dissuade you from bettering your technique. But now that you've managed to surprise and corner your quarry, what will you do?"

Ulaz smirked. It was one of the first times Thace had ever seen such a playful expression on his face. Usually, his demeanor was somber, serious and respectful. Sometimes, Thace wondered if his attempts to show his attraction would go unnoticed. But now, underneath the his warmth and smile, Thace is glad he hadn't held back. There might actually be something worth pursuing after all.

"I believe I would like to make a claim," Ulaz told him with certainty, leaning down so that their noses touched. "Will you deny me?"

"Never." Thace pushed up to meet Ulaz's kiss halfway, then fell further than ever.

III.

They had been quiet for a long time, sitting on Thace's bed with their fingers entwined. His ears were pinned back, and he hadn't had much to say since they left their meeting with Kolivan. He wanted to lash out, accuse their Leader of cruelty, but everything about Kolivan's delivery of their next assignment gave Thace the impression that he was already giving himself enough guilt. There was no denying that the time was right. They had to start making their move.

"Thace, mate, say something," Ulaz said quietly.

"It will be torture. To be in the same fleet, on the same ship, and to not be with you as we were meant. It will be torture."

"You know he did not do this spitefully," Ulaz assured him. "Whether we both go, or if only one of us went, we could still not be together as we are meant. It is the price we pay for--"

"Our mission, I know." Thace's voice was a growl, and he felt Ulaz's hand tighten around his. It wasn't a warning, but empathy. He understood just as much, felt hurt by it just as much.

"We can endure this, Thace. When we both come out on the other side of this war, when things are better, then we can celebrate. And until then, we savor the time we have as often as possible." He leaned in and touched his forehead to Thace's, offering him a gentle smile. "Like now. We do not have to be apart now. Let us make the most of the time we do have."

"You're right, as always." Thace sighed, closing his eyes for a moment so that he could compose himself, breathing in Ulaz's breath and letting it out slowly. Ulaz took that moment to tilt his head and kiss Thace. It was chaste for only a moment before turning hungry. Thace's claws dug into his shoulder, and Ulaz let him hold on tight. His hands would surely leave bruises beneath Thace's fur as well. They were going to hold on for as long as they could.

IV.

Ulaz bit his lip against the sounds that wanted to come out of him. Thace was pressed up, hot and insistent against his back, taking what was his. Their chance was brief, the time to make their claims on one another fleeting. They took whatever chances they could in the hub, meeting in dark corners that even the drones barely buzzed. Those hideaways smelled musty with disuse, their fur ended up matted with dust. But it was their place, their time.

Ulaz dragged his claws along the metal, feeling Thace's mouth hot against the back of his neck while he murmured promises of breeding him proper when all the fighting was done. Those words were laced between kisses all over Ulaz’s shoulders and spine, anywhere he could reach from how he held Ulaz close. Ulaz closed his eyes and pretended that they were in their own den, choosing this instead of a nest for their coupling. He surrounded himself in the feel and scent of Thace, let this be theirs for the space of time it lasted.

V

Ulaz shoved his way through the other impatient Blades. He didn't care about decorum or making a good impression. He had waited too damn long for this moment to be denied now. He finally pushed into the clear, where Thace's pod had made a messy entrance into one of the secret bays at the lowest part of the base. Kolivan stood close, hand on the hilt of his dagger -- just in case. Ulaz couldn't really blame him, but he didn't care about being safe or armed, his own blade forgotten as he paced in front of the hatch. It released in a whoosh of air, and out stumbled the one Ulaz had been dying to see for months now.

Thace was battered and bruised, patches of blood dried on his armor from cuts that had dripped. His fur smelled singed, and he was a mess. But he was  _ breathing _ , he was  _ alive _ , and Ulaz would make sure all of his wounds were tended. But he was too full of emotion upon seeing his mate. He toppled into Thace's arms, and the two of them held on so tightly. Thace grimaced slightly at the pressure on his ribs, some of them surely bruised or broken, but he didn't dare let Ulaz go.

"Mate," he murmured.

Ulaz's breath shook at the sound of it. "I missed you so."

Thace held his jaw and swept a thumb over his narrow cheekbone. He smiled seconds before he kissed Ulaz hard, devouring the taste of home, of what was his. Ulaz surged upward, both of them forgetting how to breathe. They were together at last. The war still raged on, but now they could fight it side by side once more.


End file.
